warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ericon Finalez/My Opinion on the Latest Rebalances
DISCLAIMER: This is only my opinion and mine alone. If you feel the same way about some of these new changes, that’s great! If not, that’s also fabulous! This will be in a list format and will be in order with this. Everything listed has the Lv.8 Stats... Enjoy! Halo: Damage 3772 > 4150 Okay. If they buffed this, the Gust should be buffed as well. And guess what they did instead... 4/10 Ecu: Durability 122000 > 135000 This has been needing a buff since it came out. It now has a perfect durability and was not affected by the economy changes! I just bought one for my Hellburner, I am so blown away by this rebalance! 10/10 Magnum: Damage 1400 > 1690 OH. Plasma Death Button just got even scarier now. Hoo, boy. Mixed feelings on this one. One one hand, if paired with a Scourge, this little guy is a lot better. But, quad Magnum Pattons may start emerging. And that thought scares me. 6.5/10 Molot: Damage 484 > 540 FINALLY. The one time the Molot got buffed, it now shines when paired with a Tempest. Perfect buff. 9/10 Pinata: Damage 1000 > 910 Mmm… Did it really need to be nerfed? This is just a filler weapon. Why...? 4/10 Arbalest: Damage 4700 > 3700 ' Charging time 10s > 5s' OH GOD. A 21% DAMAGE DECREASE. But, we did get a -50% reload time buff. o_0 8/10 Shredder: Damage 640 > 688 Hardly even noticeable. 4/10 Spark: Damage 2330 > 2640 Eh. It works now. 7/10 Gust: Damage 3429 > 3239 The one thing I didn’t want nerfed. Way2Go, Pix. 3/10 Aphid: Damage 2380 > 2263 Is Pix getting in the habit of nerfing things that really shouldn’t be? AND WHY THE HECK DID THEY BUFF THE VORTEX!? 3/10 ._. Shocktrain: Damage 1520 > 1320 ' Next target max range 150m > 100m' Never had a problem with Shocktrains (except for when I would spontaneously die). Otherwise, they got hit pretty hard. But, it’s still understandable. 6/10 Orkan: Damage 1300 > 1150 ' Shot interval 0.1s > 0.12s' This perfected the Orkan. Still bloody OP, but it was just enough to unseat it from the realm of Unquestionable God-Tier. 8/10 Taran:Damage 1760 > 1550 ' Ammo 32 > 40' ' Shot interval 0.12s > 0,11s' ' Charges per shot 4 > 5' Welp, Tarans are next to useless now. 4/10 Hydra: Shot interval 0.8s > 1.1s Just enough to squash the cancer, but a slight damage nerf would have been much appreciated. 7/10 Molot T: Damage 730 > 800 *nods in approval* 8/10 Ballista: Damage 6900 > 5400 Reload time 2s > 1s Charging time 10s > 5s SEE ARBALEST. 10/10 Storm: Damage 6664 > 7324 COMMENCE POWER TRIP!!! (btw, this thing has more DPS than a Thunder now ._.) 7/10 Pulsar: Damage 960 > 1060 Hardly noticeable. 5/10 Corona: Damage 5280 > 6076 ._. OMG. 1/10 Vortex: Damage 19500 > 22380 COMMENCE POWER TRIP ON THE ONE THING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN NERFED!!! 5/10 Scourge: Damage 3460 > 3240 Hardly noticeable. 6/10 Ember: Damage 340 > 370 Did it really need to be buffed? 7/10 Exodus: Damage 2930 > 3220 It’s things like this that make me happy. 10/10 Glory: Damage 12446 > 13475 Another reason why the Glory is one of the best guns in the game. 9/10 Tempest: Damage 1170 > 1340 This would be nice if I still used mine… 7/10 Redeemer: Damage 5830 > 6630 THIS BROUGHT THIS THING BACK FROM THE GRAVE! 10/10 Avenger: Damage 610 > 510 I’m fine with this. A slight nerf on the most powerful gun in the game was inevitable. But that doesn’t mean I have to LOVE it. 7/10 Dragoon: Damage 5830 > 6630 Also brought this back from the dead. 7/10 Nashorn: Damage 6880 > 7920 When a starting gun actually becomes viable in the current meta. 6/10 Ancile: Durability 65000 > 75000 HELLBURNER SURVIVABILITY UP!!! 10/10 Fujin: Energy shield capacity 134000 > 152000 It helped, but an HP buff would’ve been better. 6/10 Carnage: Energy shield capacity 62000 > 68000 It just wasn’t enough to help. A case of too little, too late. 4/10 Hover: Speed 50 > 60 km/h ' Durability 137000 > 149000' Enter the new Kumiho. 8/10 Fury: Speed 33 > 38 km/h Perfected the Fury. Would rate higher if I owned one. 7/10 Weyland: Durability 156000 > 184000 ' Repair power 785 > 973' ' Speed 42 > 45 km/h' Situational, but still SUPER OP. 9/10 Natasha: Speed 33 > 36 km/h This still wasn’t enough to prevent me from selling it. 6/10 Falcon: 1 heavy and 2 medium slots > 3 heavy slots Durability 110000 > 133000 Speed 45 km/h > 49 km/h I NEED ANOTHER PAPER BAG! 10/10 Hellburner: Damage 40650 > 46934 *Insert Troll Face Here* 9/10 Haechi: Ability cooldown 12s > 15s Energy shield capacity 53000 > 45985 Durability 118000 > 111000 Not that noticeable, but that cooldown nerf is ouch. At least it isn’t cancerous anymore. 8/10 Bulgasari: Physical shield durability 238400 >169000 ' Durability 149000 > 137000' The one robot that I didn't want nerfed. It’s just too slow to avoid a majority of rockets. 1/10 Bulwark: Durability 137000 > 149000 ' Physical shield durability 100000 > 119000' ' Aegis shield capacity 64000 > 76000' ' Aegis full regeneration time 33s > 27s' ' Speed 40 > 45 km/h' THIS SCARES ME. I NEED ONE. 10/10 Mender: Durability 110000 > 121000 ' Speed 42 > 45 km/h' ' Repair power 34800 > 37800' Another robot I need. Amazing how a few slight changes can make things so powerful. 9/10 Spectre: Stealth duration 5s > 2s ' Ability cooldown 18s > 22s' ' Speed 55 > 50 km/h' Made the old meta not so OP. Can still one-clip, but the days of the Shocktrain Spectre are done. Thank God for that. 10/10 Lancelot: Ability cooldown 20s > 14s ' Frontal shield durability 80000 > 119230' ' Side shields durability 75000 > 100002' ' Durability 133000 > 142000' Now THIS is the way to bring back an old, suffering robot! 10/10 Mercury: Stealth duration 3s > 5s ' Damage 30750 > 36592' ' Ability cooldown 18s > 15s' How to make something Meta: STEP 1: BUFF THE CRAP OUT OF THE ROBOT’S ABILITY!!! 11/10 Category:Blog posts